fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archetype
The Fire Emblem series often reuses concepts and roles for various characters, called Archetypes. The Archetypes The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research. Jeigan Perhaps the most famous of all the archetypes, a Jeigan character is usually a character that joins the group early in the game. They appear impressive at first, but are usually inferior to other units when they are leveled up. Jeigans are almost always Paladins. There are two types of Jeigans. Pure Jeigans Pure Jeigans are based off the original Jeigan (translated Jagen outside Japan) from Fire Emblem 1 and 3. These types of Jeigans usually have what appear to be good stats at first glance. However, they usually have awful growth rates, making them inferior to other units. Notable Pure Jeigans are: * Jagen (FE1/11) * Arran (FE3) * Evayl (FE5) * Dagda (FE5) * Marcus (FE6) Oifeys Oifeys are named after the paladin Oifey from Fire Emblem 4: Seifen no Keifu. These Jeigans usually start out with poor stats for their level, but usually have better growth rates than normal Jeigans, making them better and not totally worthless. Notable Oifeys are: * Oifey (FE4) * Marcus (FE7) * Seth (FE8) * Titania (FE9) Est Est was a pegasus knight in FE1 that joined the player's team late in the game. Est archetype characters are usually characters that join the group late in the game at an extremely low level. However, if trained, they usually turn out to be the most powerful units in the game, and are sort of the antithesis of a Jeigan. It should be noted that all Ests usually are quite frail, suffering in both HP and Defense. After FE3, all Ests have been magic users. Notable Ests are: * Est (FE1) * Corpul (FE4) * Sara (FE5) * Sophia (FE6) * Nino (FE7) * Ewan (FE8) * Pelleas (FE10) Abel Abel is one half of the famous Cain and Abel archetype. An Abel is a character that joins the group early in the game along with the Cain. They usually have high speed and skill growths. Abels usually wore green armor while the Cain would wear red armor, except Kent from Rekka no Ken, who wore red armor. Notable Abels are: * Abel (FE1) * Alec (FE4) * Lance (FE6) * Kent (FE7) * Kyle (FE8) * Oscar (FE9) Cain Cain is the other half of the Cain/Abel archetype. In contrast to an Abel, a Cain has higher strength growths. Cain usually wore red armor while the Abel would wear green armor. Sain is an exception in Rekka no Ken, as he wore green armor. Notable Cains are: * Cain (FE1) * Noish (FE4) * Alan (FE6) * Sain (FE7) * Forde (FE8) * Kieran (FE9) Ogma An Ogma is a Mercenary that has high, generally balanced starting stats. They also generally have slightly above average stat growths, making them good units all around. Notable Ogmas are: * Ogma (FE1) * Holyn (FE4) * Dieck (FE6) * Raven (FE7) * Gerik (FE8) Bord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Bord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They excel in Strength and HP. Notable Bords are: * Bord (FE1) * Wade (FE6) * Bartre (FE7) Cord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Cord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They are the opposite of the Bord in that they have better Speed and Skill growths. Notable Cords are: * Cord (FE1) * Lot (FE6) * Dorcas (FE7) Nabarl A Nabarl is a character that is usually a myrmidon and a recruitable enemy. Often carries a Killing Edge, or a similar weapon with a high critical rate. They tend to have high skill and speed growths, but poor strength growths. Notable Nabarls are: * Nabarl (FE1) * Ira (FE4) * Shiva (FE5) * Rutgar (FE6) * Fir (FE6) * Guy (FE7) * Joshua (FE8) * Marisa (FE8) * Zihark (FE9) Gotoh Gotoh was a character that joined the group very late into the game in Fire Emblem 1. He was a mage that could use any spell. Gotoh characters are character received late into the game, but have high growths and stats, and usually are insanely powerful, so that players deploying a weak group to the final chapter can stand a chance. Notable Gotohs are: * Gotoh (FE1/11) * Galzus (FE5) * Karel (FE6) * Athos (FE7) * Naesala (FE9) * Tibarn (FE9) * Giffca (FE9) * Lehran (FE10) * Nagi (FE11) In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. In FE11, Nagi and Gotoh cannot join on the same playthrough. Lena Lena is a cleric players get at the beginning of the game, has good magic growths making them good healers. Notable Lenas are: * Lena (FE1/FE11) * Jenny (FE2, Cellica route) * Silk (FE2, Alm route) * Malliesia (FE3) * Adean (FE4) * Safy (FE5) * Ellen (FE6) * Serra (FE7) * Natasha (FE8) * Rhys (FE9) * Laura (FE10) Nyna Nyna is a princess in FE1 who's country is invaded and her family killed. This scenario is repeated often in the series where the antagonistic country invades and kills all of the royal family of the invaded country, save one (or two) members who escapes. Usually the escaping member is a woman. Also although most of the 'princesses' become playable characters they usually have different classes then others in the Archetype. * Nyna (FE1) * Eirika (FE8) * Elincia (FE9) Eirika notably has a brother who also survives but still fits the Archetype. Elincia's uncle also survives, although it is not revealed until the next game. Pegasus Sisters This archetype is of three Pegasus Knight sisters, with the oldest being more mature and the younger sibling the most childish. Usually, the sisters have the ability to Triangle attack. Notable Pegasus Sisters are: * Palla, Catria, and Est (FE1/2/3/11) * Yuno, Tate, and Thany(FE6) * Fiora, Farina, Florina (FE7) * Syrene, Vanessa, Tana (FE8) * Tanith, Elincia, Marcia (FE9) * Tanith, Sigrun, Marcia (FE10) The Sacred Stones is a unique case, as Tana is not a blood relative of Syrene and Vanessa, but in her supports, Tana notes that she thinks of Syrene as an older sister and the three can triangle attack. Although in Path of Radiance the characters are not sisters, they share some minor traits,in that they all ride pegasi and can use the Triangle attack. This was slightly remedied in Radiant Dawn, where the three Pegasus Knights have a closer link. Gharnef In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes and sequals, there was the bishop Gharnef, who caused the events of the game and manipulated several to achieve his goals. Since then, a Dark Magic user or Bishop has usually manipulated the events of the game to a degree, ranging from being responsible for the main plot to manipulating several smaller events to defeat the player party. Notable Gharnef's include: * Gharnef (FE1/3/11) * Manfloy (FE4) * Veld (FE5) * Nergal (FE7) * Riev (FE8) * Izuka (FE9/10) Camus In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, there was a strong Paladin late in the game who was honorable and kind and seemed to hold no ill towards Marth's army, but fought out of loyalty to his country. Since then, there has been a enemy general who holds no ill will towards the player's army, and may even have loved ones or friends in that army, but continues to fight due to loyalty to their nation or their lord. * Camus (FE1/11) * Eltshan (FE4 First Generation) * Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) * Reinhardt (FE5) * Galle (FE6) * Uhai (FE7) * Selena (FE8) * Bryce (FE9) * Levail (FE10) * Category:Terms